This SBIR Phase I project is intended to design and test the first prototype of an interactive self-help computer program and online support service for bereaved elders. The goal of the project is not only to aid seniors with the grief process, but also to reduce the risk of complicated bereavement, and to assist those who are experiencing such symptoms to obtain professional help in a timely manner. The prototype will be based on relevant research findings and clinical experiences pertinent to bereavement among the elderly. Each user will receive a customized learning experience, resulting in personalized feedback from the program. Focus groups and expert reviews of content and usability will provide assistance in the design process. The feasibility of the prototype and the online services will be tested in three stages with a sample of bereaved elders.